Kendall's sickness
by BaileyLovesKendall
Summary: This is a story about Kendall getting sick, friendship comfort and kogan, no slash! rated T for possible language and just in case stuff.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is my first story so go easy on me. I would really like it if you reviewed. And i dont own anything, i dont do slash.**

Kendall woke up, his heart pounding and his stomach flopping over and over, he did not feel good. He stood up to get some water from the kitchen but the moment he stood up and let go of the bed he collapsed to his knees and made a loud thud.

The noise startled Logan and he woke up. He pulled himself up to a sitting position. He saw Kendall on the floor and got up to see if his big brother was ok.

"Hey Kendall, you ok?" he asked. Kendall nodded not wanting to be sick. Logan noticed that Kendall was sweating like crazy and his face was very pale. He put his hand up to feel Kendall's forehead, he was burning up. Logan yelled in surprise,

"Kendall you're burning up!"

Kendall was on the ground on the ground, on his hands and knees telling himself not to through up. He started to turn a pale shade of green. Logan noticed grabbed Kendall's arm and helped him to the bathroom. He lifted the toilet seat just in case.

Kendall felt worse by the second, he felt the bile start to creep up his throat.

He leaned over the toilet and quickly put his head in the bowl. He vomited up his dinner. He put his head up but could feel it coming again so he dunked his head low and puked again.

**Meanwhile**

Carlos woke up in his shared room with James and realized he had to use the bathroom. He walked into the hallway and over to the bathroom but stopped at the door way watching Kendall through up for the third time. "What happened!" he said in concern. Logan replied with, "Kendall is sick, he has a fever and has been pukeing a lot." James woke up from all the commotion and went to see what happened. He stopped in the doorway nest to Carlos and before he could ask Logan told him the same thing he told Carlos.

Kendall waited his head hovering above the toilet. He could tell he was going to puke again. Carlos walked to the other side of Kendall and began rubbing circles on his back. Logan sat on the other side of him while James stayed at the doorway; this kind of thing had always freaked him out. All of the sudden Kendall dry heaved into the toilet, he waited a little bit gagged and puked once more, the forth time.

"Are you done Kenny?" Logan asked. Kendall nodded and tried to get up. he felt so weak and you could see that his fever had given him the chills. Logan flushed the toilet.

Then Logan stood up and helped him back to there shared room. He put him in his bed and tucked him in. "Stay here," he said "Im going to go get the thermometer. He walked out of the room and into the kitchen to find it.

"I have to pee." Said Carlos. "Then go," replied James. Carlos said "I cant go when your in here" while motioning for him to leave. James chuckled and left without shutting the door. Carlos madly shut the door.

James walked happily back to Carlos and his bedroom and went back to sleep.

Logan had trouble finding the thermometer. He had looked in all the med cabinets but still couldn't find it. He kicked the counter in anger but quickly regretted it as he felt the pain go through his foot. "What's the matter buddy?" Carlos said as he walked into the kitchen. "I can't find the thermometer!" he said. Carlos went over and looked while Logan went back to his room to check on Kendall.

When he got in the room Kendall was sleeping, Logan had always thought Kendall looked cute when he was asleep. Little did he know Kendall and all the others though the same thing about him. Whenever Logan got sick Kendall was always taking care of him, he would fall asleep on his older brothers chest, nuzzled in. every one thought it was adorable, even Ms. Knight. She found it so cute she took a picture for her phone.

Carlos walked into the room and gave the thermometer to Logan. "Thanks" Logan said embarrassed that he couldn't find it but the slightly older Latino could. He gently woke up Kendall, he hated disturbing him but it had to be done. He stuck it into his mouth and waited for the beep. It seemed to last forever, the whole time Kendall was thinking. "What am I going to do? Gustavo wants us to rehearse Invisible tomorrow!" it beeped so Logan took it out of his mouth. It read 100.3. Logan promised Kendall silently in his head that he would keep watching his fever so it doesn't get too high. He gave Kendall a kiss on the forehead and went to his own bed to sleep. He waited till he heard Kendall's snores (annoying but comforting) and let them put him to sleep.

**That's the end of chapter one, give me a review telling me what you think and maybe I will update tomorrow. Hope you liked the first chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2, this one is really long, on word its 3 pages and 1664 words! Drama!

Kendall woke up in the morning. He felt somewhat better, but knew it was not the end of it. He groaned at the thought and lay there for a while.

Logan had woken up a little after Kendall and he now got up and walked over to Kendall's bed. "How are you doing Kenny?" He whispered. Kendall looked at him with pain in his eyes. Kendall felt weak but they had to go rehearse. "I'm fine." He finally replied. "Ok Kendall but if you are feeling sick you can tell me, I don't want you doing something that makes you feel bad. We need to get ready to go, if you are coming."

Kendall got up able to stand unlike last night. Logan changed into a black v-neck and dark blue jeans. He stood there looking at the photo on his desk; it was a picture of Camille and him by the Palm Woods pool. They had just recently broken up and he stared sadly at it.

Kendall took off his pajama pants and heard Logan whimper. He looked over at him. Logan's back was turned to him but he was sure he was crying. He took a pair of light blue jeans out of his drawer.

All of the sudden he heard Carlos screaming his head off, and James screaming at him but he couldn't tell what he was yelling at his younger friend. The door swung open and Carlos ran in his helmet on his head. He hid behind Kendall grabbing on to his shirt. James walked into the room a mad look on his face. Kendall was angry he was trying to change. "GUYS! I'm trying to change here!" he was standing there in his shirt from last night, and his blue boxers. Both boys instinctively looked down at his boxers. He put his hands in the way trying to cover that area. "Guys!" he yelled. Carlos let go of his shirt but remained by his side for protection.

Logan stood looking at the picture having a flashback of that day.

"Ok what's the problem?" Kendall said moving his hands and pulling on his light blue jeans. "Carlos took my penny!" James said in his childish but angry way. "ITS NOT YOURS ITS MINE!" Carlos yelled so loud it made Kendall's ears ring. He closed his eyes sighed and face palmed himself. He held out his hand for the penny and looked at Carlos. "Give it." He said when Carlos Wouldn't let him have it. Carlos handed it over to him and pouted. He walked out the door and into the kitchen. "I'll take that." He said but walked angrily into the kitchen when Kendall put it in his pocket. Kendall went back to changing took off his shirt and replaced it with a white v-neck. He looked over at Logan, he was still standing there looking at the picture.

"You ok, Logie?" he said as he walked over and stood a little ways behind him. Logan snapped out of his trance and sat down on his bed, still not facing Kendall. Kendall's heart shattered. He hated seeing his little brother like this. He walked over and sat next to Logan on his bed. "You know, I know how you feel, when Jo dumped me for the first time." Logan looked up at him with his dark brown eyes, a tear leaking down. He wiped it away. "Lets go." Logan got up and walked out the door into the kitchen. Kendall sighed and followed.

Ms. Knight had put out a plate of eggs and bacon for each of them. Kendall felt sick seeing and smelling the food. He put his head back slightly and made that face you make when you smell something and it makes you feel sick. Ms. Knight saw and stopped what she was doing. She looked over at Logan and he shook his head saying forget it. After the three ate there breakfast they got up to go and rehearse at the studio. Logan went over to Kendall who was sitting on the couch, head back and eyes closed. "We have to go now, you sure you want to come?" He said to him. Kendall nodded his head, opened his eyes and got up. The four boys walked out of 2J and over to the studio.

"Your late." Gustavo said as they entered the room. "Sorry." Said James as the four boys walked into the recording room to rehearse Invisible. Gustavo told them that they were going to rehearse the song a few times for their upcoming concert, even though it was three months away.

They got every thing ready put there head phones on and Gustavo started the music.

James: uhhhuh

Kendall: Do you ever wander… when you listen to the thunder… and your world just feels so small..

He started to feel sick right after he finished that part. Kelly walked into the room to watch.

Logan: put yourself on the line, an time after time, your feelin inside like they don't know your alive, are you on the mind or just invisible…..

Kendall started to feel even worse his stomach starting to twist, and his face turned pale.

James: but I wont.. let you fall, I see you through them all, and I just want to let you knowohoooo.

It was time for all of them to sing but Kendall wasn't.

Carlos, James, Logan: ohh… when the lights go dow-

Gustavo stopped the music and the three stopped singing. They all looked at Kendall.

Gustavo was far past mad and he yelled at Kendall. "Do you think this is funny! Well I am not laughi-" Kelly then cut him off. "Gustavo maybe theres a good reason." Kendall couldn't take it anymore he leaned over and vomited on the floor. The three other boys said, ohhhh. Kelly eyes went wide and Gustavo didn't know what to say.

Kendall put his head up face pale. He was very dizzy at this point. He started to fall over but James caught him. He helped Kendall stand, supporting him with his arm. Logan went into the bathroom to get a wet rag and some paper towels. He came back and cleaned up the mess, Carlos helping him. After they finished Logan took out his phone and called Ms. Knight. "Hello, Logan" she said "whats up?" He looked at Kendall, walked over to the other side of the recording box and told her. "Kendall got sick last night but made us think he was better today… turns out he wasn't. Let me put it this way, I just had to clean Kendall puke off the floor." She sighed "He never admits when he is sick if there is somewhere he needs to be. Well I'll come pick you four up, or does Gustavo want you three to stay?" Logan rolled his eyes. "You know we cant sing without Kendall." She laughed "Ok I will be there soon.

She hung up the phone, got in the car and was there in about 2 minutes. James carried Kendall to the car, Carlos and Logan got in. Ms. Knight got out her phone to take a picture of him carrying her asleep son in his arms. "No." James said and got in the car with Kendall. When they got home, James put Kendall in his bed. Carlos and him left Logan and Kendall in their bedroom, and went to theirs. Then James went over by the pool to flirt while Carlos went of and did who knows what with his helmet on his head. Meaning trouble.

Kendall woke up and up over to find Logan reading a book sitting at the edge of his bed, by his feet. Logan saw he was awake and took his temp. 102.1. It was worse then before. He grabbed a wash cloth got it wet with cold water from under the sink, squeezed the extra out and took it back to Kendall. He placed it on his forehead. "Will you be ok here for a while?" Kendall nodded his head. "Ok well I am going to go down to the lobby. If you need anything, your mom is home and I'll tell her to keep watch on you." Kendall lay back down and fell asleep. Logan watched as his older brother fell asleep, and then walked into the kitchen. "Ms. Knight?" he said. "Yes honey what do you need?" he walked over to where she was. "I need you to keep an eye on Kendall why I am gone, and you might want to take his temperature once in a while." She nodded and Logan walked out of 2J.

He walked down into the lobby and found Camille looking for him. "Hey, I wanted to talk to you." she walked over to him. "Uh hey, what's up?" he replied awkwardly. "Well, I wanted to say I'm sorr-" Jo interpreted her. "Hey Logan, where's Kendall?" She waited for a reply. "Oh, he's sick, up in our apartment." Jo's eyes filled with tears. "Oh no, I better go see him!" she ran to the elevator got in and pressed the second floor button.

"So what were you saying?" he looked back to Camille, she was blushing. "I wanted to say, I-I'm sorry, do you… forgive me?" He looked at here and smiled, "I will always forgive you." He pulled her in and there lips locked, they stood there kissing for a long time. But breathing got in the way. They pulled apart and Logan gave her a big hug. They walked of to the pool, holding each others hands.

That's the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked it! Review, and tell me what you think, I really appreciate it. ;) I will update after school (and my homework, if I have any) tomorrow, tomorrow night at the latest.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3! I know I said it wouldn't be up till tomorrow, but right as I was finishing a paragraph I had a great idea! Hope you like it!

The doorbell to apartment 2J rang, something that doesn't happen very often. Surprised Ms. Knight stopped doing the dishes and went to to the door. She looked through the peephole (sorry I forgot what its really called) and saw it was Jo. She opened the door sighed because she new what was coming, but before Jo could ask she said it. "He's in his room." She walked to his room.

She saw Kendall sleeping in his bed. She thought to her self, "He is sooo cute when he's sleeping!" She sat down on the edge of his bed. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed his forehead. He woke up feeling the sparks from the kiss. He looked at her and she could tell that there was pain in his eyes. "Jo." He managed to say without crying from the pain. "Shh, Kendall don't speak if it hurts you." He grabbed her and hugged her tight, she hugged back just as hard. A tear leaked from his eye and rolled down his cheek. Then came another, then another. He finally let go and she saw he was crying. She lied down with him to comfort him.

Ms. Knight came in and walked over to the bed. She smiled seeing the two together. Then Katie walked in. "eewwwww! What are you two doing!" she yelled. Kendall winced at the loud noise. "Shhhhh! Katie honey be quiet your brother is sick!" her mother scolded her and gave five dollars to go get ice cream. Katie took the money and left very confused. She asked if she could get either of them anything. Jo looked and Kendall and he shook his head. "No, I think were good thanks." Ms. Knight smiled, "Ok ill be in my room if you need me." She walked out of the room.

Kendall lay on his back and Jo lay next to him. Soon they were both asleep.

Logan suggested they go back to his apartment to check on Kendall and Jo, and maybe watch a movie. She agreed so they went to the elevator. They arrived at 2J and walked in. Ms. Knight was probably in her room since he didn't see her in the kitchen. They quietly walked to Logan and Kendall's shared room.

When they entered the room they saw Kendall and Jo asleep on Kendall's bed. Logan's eyes widened in surprise, while Camille thought it was just adorable. She saw his expression and hit his chest. He looked at her. "What!" she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly. She walked out of the room and pulled Logan along with her.

She sat on the couch. "So what movie do you want to watch Camille?" he said turning on the TV. He let her look for one on on-demand until she picked. He rented it and the previews started. "Want anything to drink Camille?" he asked while walking to the fridge. "Sure, how about some lemonade." He poured two glasses, set them on coasters on top of the table in front of the couch, and set down. Camille took a drink of her lemonade and put it back down. The movie started and Logan put his arm around Camille. They both smiled and watched the movie.

About halfway through the movie there was a big romance scene, Logan looked over at Camille and she looked at him. They both moved at the same time, closer and closer until there lips locked together. Their arms rapped around each other and they continued to make out on the couch. James opened the door to 2J and walked in, watching them kiss. Logan and Camille notice him as soon as he walks there way and they pull apart both blushing.

"Are you two having a good time? Back together I see." Logan blushed even more. "James! Were kind of in the middle of something here!" he said embarrassed. "Fine, chill dude I'll be in my room."

He walked through the hall, as he passed Kendall and Logan's room he stopped he saw Kendall and Jo sleeping in Kendall's bed. Confusion was as plain as day on his face. He shrugged and went into Carlos and his shared room to take a nap.

"So," Logan said as he showed his flirty smile. "Where were we?" he said. They started kissing again. Once again the door opened, but Carlos walked in. "DUDE!" Logan yelled. But when he looked up at Carlos he wished he hadn't.

hahaa kinda a hanger! Hope you liked the third chapter, fourth coming tomorrow night! Can you guess what happened to Carlos? I know, I want to see what you all think. Review and tell me what you think and if you liked this chapter or not. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here is Chapter four for those of you who were waiting! I hope you like it review!**

Logan stared at Carlos. Oh how he wished he hadn't said it. Hs stared at Carlos, dumbfounded. Carlos walked in and shut the door, but that wasn't what made Logan freeze. Carlos was sobbing, he wasn't just sobbing, he was balling. His helmet was in his hands, but it was cracked in half. There was blood trickling from above his eye, and he was limping. He probably sprained his ankle that was Logan's guess. He was walking awkwardly meaning something was hurting his back.

Logan snapped out of his daze and went over to the crying Latino, Camille followed. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" Logan yelled, worried. Carlos didn't reply, just sat down on top of the counter. He was still crying, and pain filled his eyes. "I-I w-was trying t-t-to ride m-my bike o-o-out in t-the p-p-park, I-I was r-r-riding on t-the street an-and a c-car came. I-I tried to, to m-move bu- but I c-couldn't get-t out-out of t-the wa-ay i-in time." He sobbed. "Wait, so did the car hit you, what else happened?" Logan said trying to stay calm for Carlos's sake. "I-It hit-hit m-m-me, an-and i-I fell, i-I skidd-edd acro-ss the g-ground. M-my ankle twisted th-e wrong w-way and my b-back hurt-s.

James woke up and was confused, Carlos didn't cry, never. He walked into the kitchen to find Carlos on the counter crying, and Logan and Camille standing by him. "What happened!" Logan told him what Carlos had told him. Then Logan's doctor instincts kicked in and he started to check out his injuries. He tested Carlos's ankle, and he cryied harder every time he moved it around. Carlos could move it by him self, so it wasn't broken but, it was sprained like he had thought. He sent Camille down to the lobby to ask for something to rap it with. She ran out to get it.

Kendall woke up, listened and heard Carlos crying, he thought it was strange. He felt somewhat better, and worrying about his friend took the rest of it away for now. He nudged Jo.

The very second Jo opened her eyes she saw Kendall and heard Carlos crying. The two of them both got out of Kendall's bed and walked into the kitchen to see what happened. "What happened?" Kendall said concern showing in his voice. "Well, Carlos was riding his bike, got hit by a car, he has a sprained ankle and I'm still checking him out. He pated Carlos's back when he finished telling Kendall and Jo what happened and Carlos winced in pain. He had finally stopped crying. Logan saw him wince and took his hand off. "I need to check your back, Kendall help me take his shirt off." Kendall and him carefully took off his shirt. Logan and Kendall stood behind him, while Jo stood in front. She saw Kendall and Logan's jaws drop, the two boys looked at each other and then to Jo. "Jo, you might want to see this." Kendall said to his girlfriend while motioning her to come look. She gasped when she saw what happened.

There were many bleeding gashes spread across Carlos's back. There were also a few scraps but that was the least of there problems. The blood started dripping down his back. "Jo, go into the bathroom and get some disinfectant spray please." Logan said. She left the room and Kendall grabbed some paper towels. He got one of them wet and gave it to Logan. He sat the dry one on the counter next to Carlos.

The door opened and Camille came in, she put her hand over her mouth when she saw Carlos's back, either to prevent herself from screaming or vomiting, Logan had no idea. Jo came back into the kitchen and gave the spray to Logan. He cleaned the dripping blood with the wet paper towel, and dabbed at Carlos's wounds. The were very deep into his back. "Ok Carlos this is gonna hurt, but I have to do it to prevent you from getting infections." Carlos nodded. Logan sprayed Carlos's back, Carlos yelled in pain and Kendall winced at the sound of his friend in pain. Logan finished treating it and told Carlos to go change and take a nap. James followed him into their shared room o stay with him, and also take a nap.

Ms. Knight had gone to the store a while earlier, Logan found the note on the table.

Kendall stared at the floor. "This is all my fault" he thought in his head, "If I hadn't gotten sick, I would have been there to make sure he didn't get hurt!" he thought about this more and more the anger starting to boil up inside him. Logan stood where he was watching Kendall, while Jo walked up beside him and asked, "What's wrong Kendall?" he didn't respond for a while. After a few minutes he said softly, "It's all my fault." Jo looked at Logan, he walked over to him and said. "It's not your fault." Jo tried to rub his back but he just swatted her hand away, face red with anger. He yelled so loud James and Carlos could hear him in there room. "IT IS ALL MY FAULT, IF I HADN'T GOTTEN SICK I WOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO MAKE SURE HE DIDN'T GET HURT. IF I WAS THERE HE WOULD BE FINE LIKE NORMAL BUT HE'S NOT!" Kendall opened the door walked out of apartment 2J and slammed the door behind him.

He started to walk down to the park.

Back in the apartment Logan sighed, Jo looked hurt, and Camille stared at the door her eyebrows raised in confusion on what just happened, but she didn't say anything. "I'm going to go talk to him." Jo said and started to walk to the door. Logan sidestepped in front of her. "Not a good idea let me talk to him trust me it will go better." Jo saw the truth in this and nodded she went over and stood by Camille. Logan got ready to go find him and walked out.

Kendall sat in the Palm Woods Park under a tree. Tears leaked from his eyes. He sat there thinking about his breakdown, and how it was his entire fault. More tears escaped down his cheeks.

Logan walked through the lobby, and to the pool. Guitar dude was sitting playing a song. "Hey guitar dude, have you seen Kendall by any chance?" he stopped strumming at his guitar. "Yeah dudee he like walked past me into the lobby earlier, he was headed to the park. He looked really angry, and I think he was like crying mann." Logan nodded his thanks to him and walked over to the park. He saw Kendall sitting on the ground under a tree. Yep he was definitely crying. Logan leaned against a tree for a few minutes.

Kendall saw Logan out of the corner of his eyes. He looked over at Logan and then at the ground. Logan walked over and kneeled down beside him. "You know, it's not your fault. You can't help getting sick. There is nothing you could have done, even if you were there." Kendall looked up at him a few fresh tears falling down his cheeks. Logan reached over and gently wiped Kendall's tears away with his hand. Kendall smiled and then Logan did as well. He was happy that his big brother was smiling. He didn't like it when he was sad.

He stood up and so did Kendall. He fell into Logan's arms, Logan gave him a big hug and Kendall returned it. They broke away from their hug and Logan patted his back. He put his arm around Kendall and they both walked back to their apartment.

Logan could tell Kendall wasn't feeling good. Him Kendall, Carlos, and James were watching a movie, sitting on their orange couch. Ms. Knight had brought back some snacks for them earlier. She had also got some other things at the store, but that didn't matter. Kendall's face was very pale, he looked very uncomfortable and he was clutching his stomach. Ms. Knight had gone out again, she didn't tell them where.

All of the sudden Kendall shot up off the couch and into the bathroom; he shut and locked the door. Logan told James and Carlos to stay and watch the movie and he went to the door. He could hear poor Kendall puke into the toilet at least three times. He heard him flush the toilet. Kendall opened the door and walked out. He looked miserable. "I'm calling the doctor." Logan said.

ONE WEEK LATER

Kendall woke up that morning happy to be healthy again. He got up got ready and went into the kitchen to find Logan, James, Carlos, Katie, and Ms. Knight eating breakfast. They all asked how he was doing, and he said he felt perfect. He ate and went down to the pool with Logan to find Jo and Camille.

When they got down to the pool Jo almost knocked him to the ground. She gave him the biggest hug ever. He stared into to her eyes. Nothing had to be said. He leaned in and kissed her, they stood there feeling the relief of being able to kiss again.

Logan talked to Camille while Kendall talked to Jo. Carlos and James came to get them and told them that Gustavo wanted them at the studio, and now. So the four got up and headed to Rocque Records.

When the got there Gustavo said. "Ok Kendall your better now, the concert is in a month, and the last song we need to practice is invisible, the others you have down. Dogs! In now!" they ran in and put on their headphones. Gustavo started the music, and they started to sing.

_Do you ever wander…._

_When you listen to the thunder…_

_And your world just feels sooo small…_

_Put yourself on the line and time after time…_

_Keep feelin inside… like they don't know you're alive…_

_Are you on the mind or just invisible?..._

_But I wont let you fall_

_I see you through them all…_

_And I just want to let you knowohhhh._

_Ohhh_

_When the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright.._

_You're a star the skies the limit…_

_And I'll be right by your side…_

_Ohh you know…_

_Your not invisible to me…_

_Ohh your not gonna be invisible.._

_Do you ever think of…_

_What your standin at the brink of…_

_Feel like givin up, but you just can't walk away.._

_And night after night always tryin to decide…_

_Are you gonna speak out.._

_Or get lost in the crowd…_

_Do you take the chance or stay invisible…._

_But I wont let you fall, I see you through them all…._

_And I just want to let you knowohoo_

_Ohh when the lights go down in the city…_

_You'll be right there bright.._

_You're a star the skies the limit, and I'll be right by your side…_

_Ohh you know your not invisible to me….._

_Ohhhh your not gonna be invisible._

_Gotta look far, I'll be where you are.._

_I wish you could see what I see…_

_So don't ask why, just look inside, baby that all you need_

_And I don't understand why you wont (You wont) take my hand and go…_

_Cause your so beautiful…._

_And every time that_

_Ohh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright…_

_You're a star the skies the limit… (Skies the limit yeah) and I'll be right by your side…_

_Ohh you know your not invisible to me…_

_Ohh your not gonna be invisible…_

_Ohh when the lights go down in the city, you'll be right there shining bright… (Shining bright…)_

_You're a star the skies the limit… (Skies the limit yeah) and I'll be right by your side…_

_Ohh you know your not invisible to me…_

_Ohh your not gonna be invisible…_

"THAT WAS NOT… bad." Gustavo told them when they were done. The srunk back when he yelled, and sighed in relief when he said it wasn't bad. "I think you dogs are ready for a concert."

**That was the end of chapter 4, I will update the very last chapter of this fanfic (I know its sad) in a hour or two, there big time concert! I have something to say too, im giving full credit to EmilyHenderson99 who gave me the idea for Kendall's breakdown. Thank you so muck for that it was the greatest idea ever! Review!**


	5. Chapter 5: Big Time Concert!

Hey last chapter of my first fanfic! Hope you like it. (Warning its short and pretty bad) Here goes The Big Time Concert!

The boys were all backstage. They had just finished getting ready and were about to go on. "OK dogs, don't disappoint me, now get out there and rock a concert!" Gustavo said and started the concert. They ran on stage and started by singing Elevate. Every one was screaming, signs were up every ware, and some were singing along. Next they sang invisible, then show me, then no idea, then love me love me, then all over again. After that they sang halfway there followed by boyfriend. They topped it off with til I forget about you.

The four ran backstage and were congratulated on their good performance by Jo, Camille, Katie, Ms. Knight, Griffin, Kelly, and yes Gustavo. The boys get changed, and ready to go home. When everyone got home it was 1:32 and they all went to bed.

They woke up the next day and everyone at the Palm Woods celebrated about there world tour that was coming up!

That's the end of it! I'm really sorry that it was this short and this was a crappy chapter but for those who liked Kendall's sickness I will be making a sequel called. Logan: why me? You can check it out it takes place after this one, on there world tour, and this time Logan's the one that's getting sick. I will probably be posting the first chapter tomorrow, depends on homework. I want to think EmilyHenderson99 for giving me ideas, helping me, being a great friend, and making me feel good about my work, Emily you're the best. I also want to think everyone who reviewed this fanfic, followed me or the story and those who favorited the story and me. :D I love you all!


End file.
